The invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for a record carrier in the form of a tape, which apparatus comprises at least one tape-tension control; and more particularly to a tension control which comprises a tape-tension sensor which is movable against the action of a biasing force, such as from a spring, which sensor carries a tape guide along which the record carrier can be passed and which comprises a metal part which cooperates with at least one coil, which is energized with a signal voltage by means of an oscillator, the amplitude of the signal voltage being a measure of the instantaneous tape tension. The signal voltage is applied, or after being converted is applied to a control circuit of the tape tension control, which influences the tape tension.
In such apparatus, which is for example known from RADIO ELEKTRONIK SCHAU 1973, Vol. 8, pp. 454 and 455, the electromagnetic coupling between two coils is varied by a metal part which is inserted between the two coils and which is connected to the tape-tension sensor. One coil is an energized with a signal voltage by an oscillator, and the other coil supplies a signal voltage which is a measure of the actual tape tension, which signal voltage after rectification is applied to the control circuit of the tape tension control. Owing to the variable electrical coupling between the two coils, the amplitude of the signal voltage taken from the second coil will vary. The provision of two coils, which should be arranged in a specific geometric position relative to each other and between which the metal part of the tape-tension sensor is then inserted, is comparatively intricate and expensive.